


Fractured Fairytale

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather these two awaken in sunset, living in the dark of their moments. They subsist in times when position and power fall to the wayside and there is only the passion, the love and care that come from their unlikely union. Stolen moments just for them where she is his and he is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eric/Sookie Halloween Fic Exchange on LJ in 2009.

_Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a Sheriff..._  


_The Sheriff was a handsome man, tall and broad in ways that made even the highest caliber of lady swoon upon sight. Women wished to be with him, even dressing provocatively to bring his eye their way. They did not stand a chance at capturing the Sheriff's attentions though. For bound to him was a creature of such beauty and sweet exoticism that the Sheriff's eyes did not wander. His beautiful Lady was both his greatest ally and his greatest enemy, challenging him in ways he found maddening and frustrating. But lovely, always so very lovely. As unlikely as their coupling was, it was nothing if not wonderful in its truly unique way._

_Some might say she loved him only for his power or his wealth. Perhaps she was even tricked into the relationship, others would suggest, but they knew different. The Sheriff, no matter how he had desired her for years, would only have her when he knew he had truly won over her other suitors. This was of the highest importance to him, for he was a person of honour and honestly, while still being feared for his ruthlessness when necessary. No one dared cross the Sheriff, though everyone wanted to be a part of his retainer. His Area of the Fifth was one of high order and those that lived within it were lucky to be sworn to him._

_In fact, so powerful was this Sheriff that he was nearly autonomous. The King was far away governing their Western lands, while a minion rebuilt this branch's capital. Perhaps one day there would come a time when the Sheriff's power was tested, when his sworn loyalty would be questioned. Nothing could remain perfect forever, such is the nature of living. For now though, all was peaceful in the land. So peaceful in fact, that the Sheriff and his Second-In-Command might dare to take the chance to participate in a holiday with his lovely Lady and her dear friend. As our tale begins, we see the couple preparing for their night..._

“You know for a thousand year old vampire, you're really a big baby.”

_Oh dear..._

“Woman, do you enjoy referring to me as a tiny human despite my status?”

_Uh, guys. Trying to tell a story here._

“I'm simply telling the truth. I can't help how you act.”

_Hello!_

“I would not be acting as a 'baby,' as you say, if you were not forcing me to go to the Shifter's bar.”

_Oh screw it._

“I'm not forcing you to do anything.” I said, as my hands toyed with Eric's hair to find the perfect hairdo to complete his costume for tonight. “You asked me what I wanted to do, and this is how I answered. You said it could be anything.”

“Had I known this would be the request, I would not have offered in that manner.” He responded, giving the reflection above his head a glare. 

I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I reached over his shoulder and onto the vanity for the brush. The chill of Eric's lips along the vein in my arm sent goosebumps through me for a moment before I moved it back. He had a characteristic grin on his face when I looked at him in the mirror. Usually that grin did things to me that my Gran would not approve, but right now I was not to be deterred.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't have. And while we're on the subject, remember you promised to be nice at the party. Sam is my boss and my good friend.” 

As I continued to brush Eric's hair into a neat style, I swore I saw him roll _his_ eyes in the mirror. I wasn't sure if Eric had ever done anything of the sort, but it wouldn't be the first time I found myself surprised by a very human action from him. He was much more like the very beings he fed from than he thought. 

I had just sprayed one last bit of hairspray onto Eric's hair when the door to the bedroom sprung open with force. A quick pale hand stopped the door from smacking the woman in the doorway in the face. A very angry face.

“I can not believe I am being forced to parade around like this. It's disgusting.” 

I'm a good little Southern Gal, I have manners and so I knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do, nor the safest since Pam was an angry vampire, but I truly couldn't help it: I laughed. In fact, I nearly doubled over with mirth, clutching at the back of Eric's seat to keep myself up.

It wasn't that Pam looked bad, not at all. In fact Pam looked phenomenal in the way that only a vampire could pull off an outfit like that with anything resembling dignity. The tight black leather corset with blood red silk lacings and accents pulled tighter against her torso than it could for any breather. Her mini skirt, also leather of course, was held into place by a red patent leather belt with little fangs on them. The entire ensemble was completed by knee high, lace up leather boots with a heel that was only safe to walk on when you had the grace and agility of the undead.

I thought she looked like a dominatrix waiting to be unleashed, sex on stilettos. The only thing about Pam's current attire that was different from something she might possibly where while enthralling the vermin at Fangtasia, was that her face had a heavy layer of foundation and make up on it to make it look like her face held a healthy, living glow.

The look on Pam's falsely live face displayed quite clearly how she felt about being portrayed as anything other than a vampire. It also showed that she didn't appreciate my amusement at her unhappiness. If I wasn't her friend (as much as a vampire and human could be) and her maker's bonded, I'd probably be half way drained by now.

Straightening up a bit to look at Pam with a straight, but still smiling face, I decided to tempt fate just a bit more. The vampires were promised to be on their best behavior this evening after all. “Pam, you make a lovely fangbanger. I'm sure your vampire will be pleased. Aren't you Amelia?”

Catching my roommate's eye over Pam's shoulder, we shared a look of glee. The night had barely started and we knew this was going to be far more fun than anyone should be allowed. Heck, we deserved it though, both of us.

Amelia took a moment to look Pam up and down from behind, pretending as if this moment was the first she had seen her. The judging look in her eye did nothing to hide the grin on her face though and I easily picked up from her brain just how much fun she was having with this already. It was lovely to see my friend perked up. Even if only for a night. Finally though, Amelia looked back at me with a falsely bored expression on her face. “She'll do.”

Pam seemed to bristle even more at the statement, though she didn't launch herself at the woman like she clearly wanted to.  _Welcome to my life_ , I thought. 

I nodded at Amelia, putting down the hairspray bottle that was still in my hand and tapping Eric on the shoulder in a silent message that I was finished teasing his hair into my idea of '80s rock star. I took a moment to just watch the wonderful show that was Eric Northman at full height. It's important to note that Eric is always a sight, a very gulp inducing sight, but right now? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

If Pam was able to make the fangbanger look work, than Eric set the definition. His broad chest was bare, displaying the miles of muscles and tendons that I loved to travel time and time again. A treasure trail of blonde hairs, the same shade as my own, started at his navel and teasingly led into the top of his low riding leather pants. For a moment I forgot all about the other two in the room and nearly ran my hand down the trail and onto the very large X outlined in the pants.

A rumbled of laughter running down the plain of muscles seemed to wake me up though. My eyes snapped to Eric's and I didn't need a blood bond with him to know what he was thinking just then.

Clearing my throat and fighting down a deep blush, I tore her eyes away from the eye candy and toward my friends. Both of them held knowing looks on their faces. Amelia was thinking that if anymore eye sex went on between us two, they'd never end up making it to the party. But she would end up having to leave, since much as she loved me, she really didn't want to hear Eric and I having sex.

Pam, well her brow was raised in the fashion I often thought was a vampire family trait (Eric did it too) and her fangs were out a bit. In arousal, amusement or a bit of both, I wasn't quite sure. I didn't want to be either.

“Are ya'll ready to leave now?” I asked no one in particular, my accent more pronounced in frustration. 

No one responded, of course. Though I felt Eric's continued amusement through the bond, as I saw Pam's fangs run out a little more. Amelia at least was trying to keep her face and thoughts straight. Damn vampires.

“Amelia,” I said as I sidestepped Pam to get out of my door. “Tell your human hurry it up.” I felt the daggers on the back of her neck as I walked toward the kitchen, a childishly satisfied spring in my step. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The ride in Eric's Corvette down Old Parish Road was a silent one. Pam seemed to be silently fuming from the back seat next to Amelia. Maybe she was even using that Sire-Child silent communication thing to fume at Eric privately, since he looked plenty amused to say the least. I took a rummage through the bond to see what was amusing him so much, but didn't pick up anything very definite. The bond seemed to be a lot like my telepathy on what I could and couldn't pick up. Deciphering it was often just luck combined with conjecture.

Upon pulling up to Merlotte's though, his expression changed. His nose was raised in a disgusted look I knew well at this point. He only ever got that look when he smelled a were or shifter of some sort. Glancing into the rearview mirror, I saw that Pam wore the same expression on her face. As if she would vomit, if her body allowed.

I just rolled her eyes at the pair of them and got out the car. All I wanted was to have a fun time tonight with the people I cared about. All the supernatural bullshit could take a backseat for once. Eric had promised after all, which meant Pam had to fall in line as well. So I shoved my worry back down, ambling toward the front door of the bar. I didn't startle when a pale hand reached for the door before me, rather I was soothed in the way the bond always caused. I smiled at Eric as he opened the door for me, sometimes he really could be sweet despite himself, and placed a hand on his arm.

Inside the bar was much as I had expected it to be. There probably wasn't much that could happen to the place that would cause it to look too different to me. It wasn't like I hadn't logged enough (wo)man hours here to recognize it pretty much no matter what happened. There were fake spider webs hanging from the ceiling, with a fog running through the low lighting from a rented fog machine Sam had needed to go all the way to Monroe to get. They weren't the best decorations but hey, at a party full of Supes, a telepath and a witch, did you really need anything more for it to be scary?

Before I had made it more than a few steps into the door though, I felt a pair of warm arms sweep me into a hug. I felt a moment of fear before realizing that everyone here was a friend, not a foe and with Eric here, no one could hurt me. Damned Fairies, making me so skittish even in my comfort zones.

“Hey Sis, looking good.” 

Oh, so the arms were Jason's, no wonder Eric hadn't pounced and ripped out someone's throat. I stepped back out of his arms and glanced down at my own outfit for the night. I hadn't done anything major to dress up as a vampire. I forwent a few days of tanning, which wasn't hard given the chilly October weather we were having, I had also applied some make up to suppress the nature glow of my warm skin. The falsely pale skin seemed to make the floor length, red corseted dress I was wearing glow in it's own way as it hugged by curves. I suppose I did look good.

“Thanks Jason. You look nice too.” He had dressed in what I could only think was supposed to be 'Sexy Caveman' clothes. Given my brother's nature, it seemed oddly appropriate, though I wasn't going to think too much on it. I watched as he nodded at Eric where he stood behind me, and I more felt than saw Eric do the same. Before I could say anything else though, I heard my name being called from over at the bar. Smiling at Jason once more, I waved to Sam as I tugged Eric along behind him. 

“Hey Sam, how's the party so far?” 

He looked at Eric with a look of barely held contempt and nodded to him in acknowledgement before turning to me. I rolled my eyes internally at the two of them. Alpha-male posturing, as Amelia had called it once. I was just of the opinion that is the only way men know to greet each other.

“Things are just fine here, Cher. Calvin and Alcide are here as well. Alcide mentioned wanting to speak with you about something earlier.” 

Ignoring Eric's feelings of anger and annoyance through the bond, I took a look around to check real quick. I spotted the back of Alcide's head where it sat in a corner booth with Amanda, the redheaded Were that hated me so much. Great.

“Alright, thanks Sam.” I said turning back to him with a smile. He had delivered his message after all, being a good friend. No need to take my unhappiness about present company out on him. I was sure that if she was here, she also had sworn to be on her best behaviour. 

Did everyone at this party hate someone here? What a depressing thought.

Sam handed me a gin and tonic without me even asking and then walked off to check on something or another. Taking a sip, I leaned up against the bar and looked around me. There were more plain, ordinary humans at this party than I expected there to me. When Sam told me he was having a Supe friendly party, I had expected it to be a pure cocktail of creatures and beings. Friendly though didn't apparently mean exclusive. That was just fine with me though. No human had tried to kill.

Of late at least.

I eyed Pam and Amelia tag teaming a game of pool against a couple I didn't know. I felt bad for them though. I picked out of the male's brain that he had put a hundred down on this game and it didn't look like he would be keeping it. Poor guy, that's why one shouldn't gamble. Even if it didn't feel like I was cheating when I played (and it often did with the mind-reading thing), it was just too easy to lose money. Money wasn't something I had an abundance of to lose.

Take a quick mental look around, so to speak, I counted three vampires, eight weres and/or shifters (hard to too the difference most days) and ten humans. Eleven if I included myself, though sometimes I'm wasn't sure I really should.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized quite how quiet my companion had become. While Eric wasn't really one to speak needlessly, he wasn't usually this quiet either. I felt nary a peep from him even though the bond as well. Setting my half empty drink down, I turned to him, craning my neck to look at him. “What are you thinking about? You're awfully quiet.”

He moved out of downtime then, looking down at me with a raised brow. “Would you prefer if I was voicing what I was really thinking? I thought I was supposed to be nice tonight.”

“Nice, does not mean completely silent.” I informed him, turning a bit more towards him. It was a habit, more than anything. Somehow my body always seemed to want to align with his. The moon, constantly pulled into the planet's orbit.

I should have known I had made a mistake when I saw the way his blue eyes light up at me. Before I knew it, I was leaning back against the bar, his body just a hair's breath away from my own, as his nose nearly touched mine. His hands gently gripped the wood on either side of me, making my focus, my world, completely and totally him. It wasn't at all a hard effect to achieve.

“Dearest Sookie,” he said, his lips nearly touching mine. “Perhaps you could show me what you mean when you say _nice_? Is this _nice_ enough for you?” 

I felt my own breath catch, and I'm vaguely aware of a shifter brain picking up on our activity, though I don't pay it any mind. I probably should care that at least one person was watching us, but the gorgeous voice seducing me was certainly distraction enough from that. “Remember,” I remind him breathlessly,“you promised to be good.”

“Isn't this _good_ , lover?” He whispered in my ear. 

My eyes closed on their own accord. I really hated him sometimes, how he could get me so flustered so easily. Or how he took my words and twisted them onto themselves, nearly always winning. I felt him move his face back before mind and I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me.

That woke me up. I pushed against his chest, moving him back and away from me. He allowed me to do so, just smirking more at my actions. I stomped off away from him to find Amelia, feeling his amusement through the bond as if it were an electrical current trailing behind me.

He was truly an arrogant ass some days. Why did I love him again?

When I got to Amelia, I watched as Pam sunk in the eight ball, sealing their win. The poor man forked over his hundred dollars, fifty into each hand, before sulking off with his date. A date that was none too pleased with his failing show of masculinity. Another reason one shouldn't gamble because he wasn't about to have the night he was hoping for with her.

After a moment of gloating with Pam, Amelia noticed me where I was leaning against a poll. “What's up Telepath?”

“Come sit with me Witch.” 

I saw her eyes dart behind me to where Eric was probably still leering and for a second I thought she could read my mind, when she grabbed me and led me to a booth. Depositing me there, she turned on her heel and headed to the bar. Eric, by this point, was no where to be found. Or at least no where that I could see. He was probably talking to Pam about something or other. Whatever, he was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

A minute later Amelia sat down, obviously a little uncomfortably, since her skirt was so short. The leather of these seats could get mighty cold. She didn't say anything though, just placed two shot glasses in front of me and a pair in front of her. I eyed her wearily as she picked up her one own and gestured to me to do the same.

This was the nice thing about Amelia and I, we didn't have to talk all the time. I knew some people that needed constant jibber jabber to keep their friendship going. Amelia and I though, we didn't have that issue. Maybe part of it was that I was a telepath and often knew what she was thinking whether I wanted to or not. That didn't seem like all of this though, we just got along and we both comfortable with silence. It was a peaceful sort of friendship.

Clanking my glass to hers, I smiled and downed my own shot. I wasn't much of a drinker, and I had already finished half a gin and tonic already, but what could this hurt? I was surrounded by people I knew and trust, nothing was going to happen to me. It was sad that I the felt the need to assess situations like that now, but after everything that's happened to me, I don't think anyone can really blame me. I'm rather tired of being beaten, staked, kidnapped, bitten (against my will) and tortured.

After my second shot with Amelia though, I was thinking far less about my safety. At that point, I found myself slapping the table a few times in my laughter. Amelia was telling me the story of her first Halloween after she began her study of witchcraft. The story involved a ritual, tequila and a very angry Octavia. Maybe the story wasn't really as funny as I found it, but I'm a bit of a light weight. After two shots of goodness knows what and a half of a drink, I good and well on my way to drunk.

“Maybe I shouldn't have given you those two shots.” Amelia observed. I wasn't having any of that though. I was finally having a good time, the first in a long while. I just shook my head at her and smiled. I heard her think that she was finally having a nice time herself and didn't want to ruin it. What's a little drunkenness between friends? 

I smiled wider at her, letting her know that I felt the same way. Another of our little non-verbal communications. I didn't have long to dwell on that though, before a shadow loomed over our table. I thought for a moment it might be Eric checking up on me, but I knew through the bond that it wasn't him. I looked up to see Alcide's pleasant frame, though I didn't dwell on that for long.

What was he wearing?

Apparently I voiced that thought aloud because he just laughed and rolled his eyes at me. I looked him up and down again, thinking maybe it was the liquor in my system that was making me slow. What I saw was a bunch of white, cottony material covering nearly his entire body, even the tips of his shoes. And was he wearing pink tights?

“I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing.” 

The undignified snort from Amelia's half of the table told me that she hadn't gotten it at first either. Alcide just shrugged at our lack of response and took the empty seat next to me. “It makes more sense when I have the head on. But Sookie, I wanted to talk to you about something tonight.”

Once he said that I instantly felt bad. Sam had mentioned that to me right at the start of the night and here I was just sitting around drinking and laughing.“Sorry Alcide. Sam told me that earlier and I plum forgot. What did you need?”

“Don't worry about it.” He said waving it away with his hand. “In two weeks there will be a meeting of all the Packs in upper-state Louisiana. They're coming to Shreveport and as the Leader of the Long Tooth Pack, I'll be hosting it. There's Were exclusive, but as a Friend of the Pack, you're invited to come if you'd like.” 

As much as I wanted to be touched that a simple (mostly) human girl like me was being invited to the Pack meeting, I knew right away I wouldn't be going. Not only would Eric disapprove and give me attitude, I hadn't exactly had good experiences at Pack events before. Someone always seemed to die and I always got hurt. No thank you. I couldn't very well tell Alcide that though, so I just smiled my Crazy Sookie smile and thanked him. “I'll see what I can do with work and all. Thanks.”

“Alright Sook, just let me know. I can come get you if you need.” 

I smiled and nodded again as he sauntered off to go sit next to Amanda again. I wondered briefly if they were an item now, with Mary-Star gone and all. Though I wasn't going to ask or give it too much mind. Alcide, while nice to look at, wasn't my concern. I had Eric to think about.

Speaking of him, what was he doing? He was being awfully quiet still, no one had lost a limb or raised a voice at all. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was just that Vampires and shape shifters don't often make a good combination. Beckoning for Amelia to follow me, I got up and took a look around for the blonde hair I knew so well.

I spotted it a moment later sitting on a stool by the pool table with Pam. Even from where I standing, I could tell they were talking in voices too low for ordinary human ears. That didn't seem to be deterring the two women playing pool next to them from bending over far more than necessary. I felt my eyebrow twitch when I saw the fake blond (her roots were showing) bend over directly in front of Eric far enough that even I could see her thong.

Typically, I do my best to refrain from being the jealous type, but that was just trashy and rude. My feet picked up their pace, helped along by the bit of Eric's blood that was still in my system, and made it over to the pool table in record time. The girl was just straightening back up with a flip of her hair when I got there.

I smiled sweetly at her as I put a hand on Eric's thigh. Again not something I would usually do, but I was very nearly drunk. I think I could excuse my behaviour this once.

A moment of shock and confusion flew through the bond before understanding came the way of a knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. He would love it when I was annoyed by some bimbo. I tightened my grip on his leg when she started thinking about me. Being tipsy made my shields weak and made me likely to do or say something I wouldn't normally. Holding onto Eric helped me block her our thoughts of being thinner and prettier than me.

“Lover,” I heard Eric whisper to me. “You know you have nothing to worry about.” 

As much as I loved the feel of his voice on my skin, I knew that if I stayed here right now in my weakened state, we'd up doing things not appropriate for public. With Eric around and only half-dressed, things could go from G to NC-17 real quick.

I left his side quickly, leaving Amelia to deal with our two vampires. When Pam tried to tell Amelia to do something, I heard a very loud “You are mine!” from behind me. I couldn't help but giggle a little under my breath. She hadn't forgotten our roles for the evening, not one bit. Gotta love that Amelia Broadway.

When I got back to the bar, Bill was just walking away from it holding a TruBlood and a glass of some fruity looking drink. He nodded to me, stopping for a second as if to say more. But a quick glance to his right showed me why he didn't. Sitting at a table was a human I had never met before. From the way she was looking at him expectantly, she was his date for the evening. The date he was quickly returning to and thank goodness. Sorry to sound like a horrible person, but most days I have very little patience for Bill. A declaration of undying love was not something I wanted right now.

Sam put another Gin and Tonic in front of me before I could even open my mouth. He really was good at his job. I smiled a real smile at him before taking a sip. “Having fun Sook?”

“I am, yes. Thanks for inviting me Sam.” 

He shook his head as if he thought I were crazy. “Of course. You're my best waitress. Gotta keep you happy right?”

I laughed along with him for a moment, feeling the warmth of the drink trickle its way through my body. Tomorrow wasn't going to be very fun, I could tell that right now. I made a mental note to eat some bread before bed, a trick Jason swore by to prevent hangovers. I had the next day off, so I didn't have to worry about being sick at work, but I did have some errands I wanted to run. Library books to return, laundry to do and bit of grocery shopping as well. None of which would be pleasant when hungover.

“Hello Sookie, you look nice.” 

Turning around to greet the voice behind me, I came face to face with Calvin Norris. The familiar shot of guilt racked my system when I saw him. Was I ever going to not feel guilty for breaking his hand? It had been a part of a ritual, something I was forced to do, but not something I at all liked. Calvin was my friend and hurting him didn't make me feel good.

I threw an arm around him in an one armed hug before leaning back against the bar. “Hi Calvin. Thank you. You look good too.” He was dressed as a construction worker. Hard hat and all. “How are you?”

“I'm just fine. Having good time?” 

Calvin and I fell into a nice level of chit chat and catching up. It had been some time since I'd seen him, even longer since I'd seen him for a pleasant reason, so it was nice to chat for a bit. I was grinning big and wide at him as he spoke, happy and giddy. I hadn't remembered having a better or nicer conversation with Calvin before. Though by this point I was finishing off my drink. So maybe just about anything would have made me smile.

Putting my glass down on the counter behind me, I giggled loudly at something Calvin said. Yeah, I was officially drunk. I shook my head at Sam when he offered me another one. No way Jose, I need to stop before I did something stupid. It was bad enough that my feet felt wobbly in my heeled boots. I put a hand on the bar to make sure I didn't straight fall down or anything utterly embarrassing.

Calvin asked me if I was fine and I was waving him away politely when I heard it. A giggle even louder than my own, and far more fake. I looked around Calvin to see the Blonde Bimbo standing far closer to Eric than I liked. Apparently this one didn't give up easily . It would be a stereotype to say I saw red or green, or whatever, but I was certainly not happy.

I straightened up and stalked over there, my new found clumsiness forgotten in my anger. When I got to Eric's side, the girl was reaching out a hand to touch Eric's arm. She didn't make it though because I smacked it out the way before she got the pleasure.

“Bitch.” 

A part of me knew that what I was doing was wrong and completely out of character, but at this point I didn't care. I had plenty of liquid courage running it's way through my body and I allowed me the ability to not think about my actions. I get called plenty of names in my line of work, but if she wanted a bitch, I would give her one. Taking a step closer to her, I put my face an inch away from her and spoke slowly, deliberately.

“He. Is. Mine.” 

The look of outrage on her face was thrilling for a moment. A jolt of pride swept through me knowing that I was the cause of her reaction. I liked knowing I was the one with Eric and not her. A second later, I felt a quick movement next to me and looked to my left to see Eric hold her by the wrist.

“You will not strike my lover.” His voice was in the low, deceptively calm tone I had come to associate with danger for whomever it was directed at. “You will leave now.” 

Apparently the Bimbo could sense the threat in his voice as well. She staggered back a few paces, her face torn between fear and embarrassment. She was thinking all sorts of nasty thoughts about me, names my Gran would be scandalized by if she heard them. Of course I was fully accustomed to them. It was the price one paid for being a telepath.

Once her and her friend has scurried their way to the door, I realized that every single eye in the bar was on us. Apparently our little squabble had caused quite the scene. Sam seemed worried, that I could pick up from his brain without knowing the exact words. Jason was thinking of going after the two of them, while Bill's date was wondering why someone like Bill would ever date a sad girl like me.

With all the alcohol in my system, I didn't have the ability to block all the thoughts out and I was beginning to get overwhelmed. Casting a glare at Eric, I stalked across the bar and into the back. I knew that Sam wouldn't mind if I used his office to take a quick breather. There was just no way I could stay in the main part of the bar right then. Not if I didn't want to scream or pass out.

Before I could close the door to the office though, Eric was there. I didn't want to waste the effort trying to deny him entrance, so I waited until he was inside the room to close the door. Instantly I felt a bit better. Though I wasn't sure if that was because I was away from everyone or because Eric was here. Either way, that didn't mean Eric was off the hook. I was still mad at him. He had let that floozy get far closer to him than necessary. I glared at him again before I sat down in Sam's chair turning away from him.

“You are mad at me.” 

I didn't answer him. He knew good and well I was mad at him, he could feel it. I was not going to indulge him as he stated the obvious.

“Are you not going to tell me what I did wrong?” 

I turned my head a bit more away from him. A moment later though, I felt my chair being moved and turned and suddenly I was face to face with Eric as he knelt in front of me. “Is it because of that woman? Because I assure you lover, I had no intention of betraying you.”

“You didn't have to let her get so close to you though.” 

“Yes, but you promised me to good behaviour today. I could not very well kick her across the room as I would have at Fangtasia.” Eric smiled at me and I felt a bit of my anger ebb. He made a good point. However I was not ready to let him off the hook just yet. 

“That doesn't mean you have to let her try to cuddle up to you.” 

“I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable about her, Dear One.” 

I took a moment to look at him, taking in the features I loved so much. I could feel that he was sincere about making me worry, though he was amused by it as well. Men, dead or not they loved a cat fight. “Fine, you're forgiven.”

“How very gracious of you.” He said, chuckling. I could feel the slight movement of his chest just an inch away from my own. 

A smirk graced my features. “Well you are mine, after all. And it's good of you to remember that.”

“I'm yours am I?” By this point he had pulled me forward in the chair till I was pressed flat against him. His face was in my neck, taking in my scent. “Should I beg then Sookie? Grovel at your feet like a fangbanger?” 

A shiver ran through me at his words. I probably shouldn't be turned on by my vampire boyfriend offering to bow at my feet, but I doubted anyone could blame me. Eric could make anything sexy, without even trying.

My hand ran down his chest as he kissed on my neck. No matter how many time we did this, I could never get over the wonder of feeling his strong, broad body. I was instantly glad that I hadn't made him wear a shirt tonight. Raking my nails across his nipples, I heard him hiss in my ear. The familiar click of his fangs popping out made me gasp, knowing all the wonderful things I could expect to accompany that sound.

Was it wrong to be doing this in Sam's office? Yes. Should we stop? Definitely. But was that going to happen? No way. I had had just enough drinks tonight to allow me to know right from wrong and just not care. It was freeing in it's own way and for a moment I understood by people like Jane Bodehouse relied on alcohol. I would never become one of those people, I preferred to face my problems head on as I always had, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy this moment of drunken freedom.

Feeling bold, I slid my hand lower and straight into the waistband of Eric's leather pants. Between his gracious plenty and my hand, there wasn't much room to maneuver. That was easily remedied by just pushing the offending pants down and at the way. This was another one of those thing I loved about Eric: he didn't mind going commando. Talk about easy access.

Eric though, was having a harder time. My floor length dress didn't do him much good at trying to feel me up. I laughed at his growl of frustration, but I really shouldn't have. Before I knew it, he was smirking at me as he grabbed the bottom of my dress and ripped it clean down the side.

“My dress!” 

“I'll buy you a new one.” He said kissing me. I wanted to protest more but kissing Eric is a major distraction. I couldn't have pulled my mouth away to speak if I tried. And trust me, I wasn't going to try. No way. I could go on kissing Eric for hours and hours, it never got old. Eric though, didn't seem like that's all he wanted. His hand was between my legs, rubbing me through the fabric of my panties. 

My very wet panties, I should say. I moaned in his mouth and I felt his smirk get larger against my lips. I kept up a slow rubbing rhythm along his shaft, and soon we were feeling each other up like teenagers. His hips moved reflexively against my hand as I squirmed against his hand. Eric's long fingers slipped between my folds and I had to bite his shoulder to keep from moaning loud enough for anyone to hear. I did not want someone walking in on us thinking I was hurt in some way.

When Eric hit my sweet spot, I bit down harder on his shoulder, nearly breaking the skin in my excitement. He hissed again, saying something under his breath in the timeless language he often spoke while in bed. Before I knew it, he had preformed one of his quick vampire moves. I squealed lightly as I felt back brush up against the office wall, Eric's length pressing into folds. I wrapped by legs tight around his waist.

“Eric.” 

Pulling back a bit he positioned himself and pushed into me. This time it was his mouth that ate my moan of contentment at finally being filled. We gave each other long, hungry kisses as he pounded into me. I was worried for a second that we would knock something off the wall, but that worry didn't last long when I felt his hand come up to my breast to play with my nipples.

My head broke away from his and lolled back, hitting the wall with a small thud. Though I hardly cared. I pressed the heel of my leather boots into his World Class ass, urging him faster and deeper. His mouth soon replaced his fingers on my breast. I groaned softly again, loving the feel of his sharp fangs as they grazed my skin. I could imagine the little lines of near penetration they were making and it drove me mad.

I moved my hips faster against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. I was close. So very close. “God don't stop.” I begged him.

He growled into my skin, and he pushed my legs up a bit higher on his waist so he could hit me deeper. I lost the ability to make any sound at all as he moved.

“Lover. Look at me.” 

I moved my eyes down to his. His face was still at my breast and the sight of my nipples so hard for him was strangely intoxicating. He kept his eyes locked on me and his rhythm steady as he took my breast in his mouth again, this time bitting and drawing from me. The look in his eye, the mix of lust and need, passion and care, but love, mostly love, made me come on the spot. Light's flashing before my eyes and walls clamping down around him as he came with me.

Eric laid his head between my breast as I rested my own on his shoulder, both of us still on the last of our orgasmic high. I felt his satisfaction and happiness mingle with my own in the bond, creating a blanket of bliss for us both. I knew that we should move, go back to the party or at least rearrange ourselves so we weren't in such a compromising position, but I couldn't bring myself to care. There was nothing like a round of gourmet sex to put one at complete and utter ease.

After a minute or so, I hear him chuckle as he raised his head. I looked up to see what was so funny, half expecting a confused party goer to be staring at us. Instead all I saw was him looking at me with his damnedable sexy smirk.

“Now who is whose?” 

_For some the fairy tale is of pumpkins and gowns. For others it's awakening kisses and the knowing of a name. For these two though, this Sheriff over the Area of the Fifth and his lovely Lady, their ever after will probably never be happy. There will always be Kings testing loyalty, time to race against and territory to be defended. Ladies will always throw themselves at the handsome, ruthless Sheriff and the Lady will always be her own person. There is no perfect ending to the story, or a sunset to walk off into._

_Rather these two awaken in sunset, living in the dark of their moments. They subsist in times when position and power fall to the wayside and there is only the passion, the love and care that come from their unlikely union. Stolen moments just for them where she is his and he is hers._


End file.
